1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and more particularly to a dual-band antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are necessary components in wireless communication devices, such as those utilizing BLUETOOTH and wireless local area network (WLAN) protocols. In production, such antennas inevitably exhibit deviations in shape or material. These deviations can lead to the antennas functioning in different operating bands than those expected.